Across the Sands of Time
by Mmjohns
Summary: General Danvers ficlet with background Supercorp i wrote this when trying to finish the General Danvers prompt because i was having some issues so this is also to my friend on Hope you like it Maniac


It is said that throughout the universe that there are three places where time does not pass.

The Phantom Zone

Quadrant X

And

The Bermuda Triangle

Astra has seen all three, she lead a squadron of the Kryptonian fleet into Quadrant X in search of a way to save their planet. Within its bounds, she lost years, even decades to the ebb and flow of time until finally, she emerged. Instead of a few months, it had been a few decades. That which she had found was no longer enough, all the effort, all that time had been for nought as now the damage had been done.

The course of their future was set, and nought would change it.

She saw the Phantom Zone after her sister`s betrayal, these years had been hard on her sister. Allura`s heart had hardened, the softness, the goodness she had once held so close eroded by the billowing sands of time. She returns to find she has a niece, a young girl named Kara.

She loves her niece, she knows it the moment she lays eyes on her, she will do whatever she can to ensure her niece survives the coming cataclysm. And so, for her efforts, her sister sends her to the Phantom Zone. Her own sister condemns her to die like a common criminal when her only crime is caring for Krypton and their people.

She watches from the Phantom Zone as her planet collapses, years pass in days as she watches her world a once beautiful place. A place full of life and love be turned to a molten ball of fire, it's death bringing about the obliteration of their entire system. The only pinprick of light amongst the darkness being the two pods that launch, the pods she helped build, and she can but hope that one holds her niece.

The third time she experiences the shift is long after she escapes from the Phantom Zone, she had sought out Earth, and upon landing, she was terrified. These people hold no love for their own world, they pollute it and treat it like filth squandering their resources without thought. She tries to help, she really does, but as time passes, she concludes the only way to help is to remove their capability to harm their world. This species so young are they, they don't yet realise the path they follow.

When Alex stabs her with the sword she thinks it is finally over, she can feel the blood seeping from her body and onto the ground around them. The last thing she expects is to be saved by the very woman who nearly ended her, although she supposes that's what happens when you`re stabbed by your soulmate. Because yes, after these countless years she has finally found her, she had felt it the moment their flesh met, even as Alex pulls the sword from her back she feels the tug of the threads of fate.

Her mate ships her to the Bermuda Triangle, to the DEO medical facility there. Once inside she spends what feels like hours but are really days being operated on, the kryptonite its purged from her system. The day she is transferred out and placed in a cell it has been three weeks since the incident.

Alex begins to visit her in the prison in which they keep her. She comes carefully at first unsure of the reception she will receive and a little scared of who she visits. Astra can't blame her. Astra has done unspeakable things, but slowly and surely Alex begins to work her way closer and closer until one day barely the glass separates them.

The day she is released comes a year later, a Kryptonian pod has fallen to Earth, but the one it holds is not Kryptonian, no instead it holds a Daxamite. She recognises the pig immediately, Mon-El of Daxam, it's former Prince. When she tells Alex who he is and what he has done, there is no question of what to do. Later that night there is an accident with reinforcing the lead lined walls of the DEO and Mon-El receives a fatal dose.

Even after all of this they still don't trust her, and so Astra makes the offer she had never before considered, she offers to bind herself to Alex.

Alex is noticeably confused at first, and for the first three days she stays away from trying to work the information out of Kara, but within four days Astra gets a visit from Kara. Her niece is apprehensive that much is clear; after all, it isn't every day that you find out that your sister and aunt are soul mates. Let alone that your aunt whom you thought dead is actually alive and in contact with your sister.

By day five she manages to convince Kara of her sincerity, of the truth of her offer and Kara as the last judicator of Krypton gives her blessing even going so far as to forge the binding bands herself in the traditional Kryptonian style.

The bonding ceremony is relatively simple, just Alex, Jonn, Kara, and Astra at the Fortress of Solitude as they say their vows and become bound. Almost immediately Astra feels the waves of emotion rolling over her as she and Alex collapse together as their minds try to comprehend the years they had spent apart.

2 weeks later Astra begins her work at the DEO, she and Kara taking it in shifts to be Supergirl, she still can't believe the way Kara resembles her own twin, and judging by the way no one has commented on their routine and the number of times those at the DEO have become confused; no one else can tell the difference. Except for Alex that is, but she has an unfair advantage.

It is nearly three months later that she meets her daughter`s soulmate, the woman she intends to bond with. Lena Luthor is unlike Astra ever imagined her being, she knows everything that ever happened in the Luthor household. She has made a point of learning, because as they say you must know your enemy to defeat them.

Lena though is unlike anything she has come to expect from the Luthor family, where they had been cold, and malicious she finds that Lena is brilliant and filled with love. She hides it well mind you, but all it takes is one look at Lena when she is around Kara, and Astra knows immediately how perfect they will be.

As it turns out though nothing can ever go to plan, especially when they are involved. It happens the day of Kara's bonding ceremony, she had insisted it be held at the National City Central Church, determined to observe Lena's beliefs. Instead, they are interrupted as Cadmus Agents storm the building kidnapping both Alex and Lena and hitting Kara and Astra with Kryptonite rays.

It utterly infuriates them, after all, no one, no one ever touches a Kryptonian`s mate and lives. Astra is delighted that she had been teaching Kara the ancient Kryptonian forms of combat because even though they have no powers for the moment, they can hunt down the bitch that had stolen their mates.

Lillian obviously wasn't expecting to be found so soon, one would think the head of Cadmus to be smarter than to head directly back to her HQ. However, apparently unlike her daughter, Lillian's genius was less tactics and more devoted to killing aliens. Unfortunately for her despite Kara and Astra being without their powers, they were still some of, if not, the deadliest people on the planet. Not to mention the fact that Alex certainly wasn't going to make this easy for them.

By the time, they find the base it is a simple case of following the injuries until they find Alex and Lena. They can hear the crying down the hallways and at first, they are worried their mates are being tortured. Instead, they follow the numerous injured Cadmus agents until they find Alex and Lena verbally dissecting the Cadmus agents sent to torture them as the poor men blubber on the floor around them.

They free their mates in mere moments and as they begin to make their exit alarms start to sound. The agents that stand against them fall left right, and centre as Kara, Astra, and a now armed Alex and Lena drop them before they get close until finally, they come to the exit with Lillian standing blocking their exit. She holds an alien blaster in hand as she monologues about the evils of the alien races. Up until Lena lets out a long-suffering sigh and steps forward shooting her mother right between the eyes as she walks out.

The following months are hard, the loss of Cadmus' head only made them more unpredictable and before long mopping them up is a full-time job even for the two Kryptonians. Add that to the fact that neither want to let their mates leave their sight it makes things a little awkward. Until finally after 9 and a half months the last of Cadmus is either dead or behind bars.

It is shortly thereafter that things begin to change for the better, namely after the celebration both Lena and Alex begin to exhibit powers. A few tests later it is clear, soon there will be two new Kryptonians, and Astra and Kara can't help the perpetual smiles knowing that soon they won't be the last of their race


End file.
